It's The Fear
by duchess-missy
Summary: A teenage girl has gone missing and Mulder and Scully are called to investigate the mysterious killer. While young girls battle to stay alive, the two FBI Agents have a battle of their own ending in more than tears...
1. Prologue

'Blacky, Michael?'

'Here Miss'

'Scott, Jennifer?'

Silence.

Miss Sally Britt peered around the dull classroom with her steal grey eyes as she called out the names of her home class. It was the start of a new term at White Front High and unfortunetly for Sally everything just wasn't going her way. Firstly her breakfast had been burnt yet had tasted completely uncooked, her straightner had burnt her ginger hair, the heating had decided to die and make her shower freezing, the traffic on the way was terrible and now she had a student missing - well possibly just late. But her best friend, Kathryn Hicks, claimed that Jenny was never late for school. The poor girl seemed to be fearing the worst but Sally just told her not to worry.

'Kathryn please just go to next class, I'm sure she just got stuck somewhere or is late - everyone has a bad day at least once.' Sally smiled kindly to the teen as she gently guided her out of the room. Kathryn sighed in a defeated manner and dragged her small feet to her first class.

Sally flipped quickly through her daily schedule and noted that she didn't have a class until second period. Slinging her satchel over her shoulder she walked out into the dim hall, her heels clicking gently on the cold floor as she headed towards the staff room. Pushing open the door she noted that only the English teacher, a Mr James Anderson, was present. He was leaning casually against the small wooden table holding a cup of coffee. Sally felt her breathe catch in her throat - he was gorgeous. From his tall stature, mysterious grey eyes, dark hair and muscular arms. James noticed he was being analysed and looked up at Sally. He smiled revealing straight, white teeth that seemed to gleam in the light, like on those silly toothe paste commercials on TV.

'Hey there!' he walked over to her and extented one strong and tanned hand towards her. She gripped it with her small pale one and shaked it twice firmly, 'hi, um yes i'm Sally Britt,' she said breathlessly all the while still gazing at the man like a adolescent teenager. God, she thought, he just screamed sex in Sally's opinion. Sally and James where making good conversation when the dance teacher, Vivian Lex, strode in wearing short shorts and mearly a piece of material than a actually top. Just because her job involves lots of activity doesn't mean she must flaunt it, it made Sally angry how that air-headed woman would flirt with James - she really wanted to hit the damn bitch!

Apart from the trauma of watching Miss Vivian flirt with James and other co-workers all day, her day hadn't been that bad. As she through her keys onto the kitched top she grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. It was then that Sally noticed a breeze about. She turned to see her window had been broken. She quickly glanced around the room - nothing was taken. Maybe some kids just broke it by accident. The boys next door where always playing baseball and had broken her windows on many counts. She would go over tomorrow and ask, it was far to late to go over now. Feeling tense by all the things that she had been draged through she grabbed a half full bottle of red wine and had a glass. Sally drained the whole glass in one go before setting down on the couch. She felt a little odd, as though her whole body was slowing down. Her eye lids became heavy and she could feel her heart struggling to beat. Sally tried to get up but she couldn't get herself to move instead she fell back uncerimoniously onto the couch - dead.


	2. Ruby Blue

Firstly I want to send lots and lots of LOVE and THANKS to my dear friend friend Kat for helping me with this story and for inspiring me to write it! All of my chapters will be named after songs usually they will have something to do with chapter or who is in it. The story is based on a song called **It's The Fear** by _Within Temptation_.

**Disclaimer: Obviously I do not own Mulder and Scully ... wish i owned Mulder though eh eh but NO! they belong to Chris Carter and FOX and whoever the hell else. Also the songs I use no infringement intended. Obviously this is purley for entertainment blah blah yadda yadda mmmhmmm on with the show:)**

* * *

Agent Dana Scully walked purposefully down the corridor to the basement of the J. Edgar Hoover F.B.I. headquarters. She tapped her nails irritably on the side of her black handbag, scoring apprehensive looks from her many co-workers as she strode hurriedly past them. God this better be good or I'm going to kill him! She thought angrily to herself as she pushed past a gaggle of secretarial staff that had decided that the centre of the hall was a good place to stop for a chat. 

She burst through the door marked 'Special Agent Fox Mulder' and stood rigidly in front of his desk. In all the upheaval of her rage Scully hadn't realised that Mulder wasn't sitting at his desk, in fact he wasn't even in the office. She scanned the room with her brooding eyes, pouting and raising an eyebrow. Mulder's absence drove her to become even more agitated; she grabbed the back of the chair, swung it around and planted her petite behind stubbornly on the seat. She continued to tap her nails on the desk, he was taking his time! She twiddled an unrecognisably gnawed pencil in her finger for a second and gazed at the all the strange and wonderful things that filled the cramped, little room.

She picked up his desk plate watching as the moon from the high windows reflected serenely on the cold metal. She ran her fingers over the engraved words - "Fox Mulder". Leaning against the chair she pondered about what the hell Mulder had brought her here for. It was 9pm and he wasn't even here himself! She really wasn't in the mood.

She had spent most of her day on her feet performing a autopsy on a young male who had been unlucky enough to be run over by a bus. She supposed that, as usual, Mulder thought it was little green men' - more like the little green fairy', the boy had been out on the town drinking with his friends. But that was 'Spooky' Mulder for you, if a light bulb goes out it was aliens.

Still she did have to admit that in the 4 years that she had been assigned to the X-Files she had seen and experienced things that science just couldn't properly explain. She felt a slight, well hidden smile spread across her delicate lips - she knew that she could never admit any of that to Mulder.

Damn, damn - dammit!' Mulder said quietly under his breath as he was pelting down the corridor to get to his office. He had been waiting to get some photos developed in the lab, when through the open window he spotted an ice cream shop across the street that he had never noticed before. Needless to say - he headed over. Mulder had just rung Scully up about a case that he had come across - he wanted her medical opinion about certain circumstances surrounding a death involved. He made note to himself that she had sounded a little frosty on the phone - well actually she sounded downright pissed off.

He continued to sprint through the long corridors of the F.B.I. building, he had a feeling that if he didn't get to their office soon he would end up down in the morgue on Scully's slab...

When Mulder finally crashed through the doors into the basement-style X-Files office he saw that Scully was sitting stiffly at his desk twiddling his name plate in her hands, she stared at it pensively as though it might be hiding something from her. He smiled to himself - she was like that, always over analysing everything.

Dana Scully the Analyst and Fox Mulder the Believer - what a team!

She sat up when she saw him enter. 'There you are Mulder! Seriously - when you ask someone to meet you, it's usually more acceptable if you turn up as well! God - didn't your mother teach you anything?' she stood up and walked out from behind his desk. Mulder was hoping that she wasn't planning to peg the name plate at him.

I mean I have been working on my feet all day! My clothes smell like alcohol, my back hurts, my feet ache...' Scully huffed as she threw the name plate back onto the desk; she was now standing with her hands on her hips, her mouth never shutting as she scolded her partner with her eyes.

Scully was rather short, but her vivid red hair and steely turquoise eyes made her seem quite sizeable indeed - plus her heels, Mulder noticed, were very pointy and sharp - he had a feeling that pushed any further and she might just kick him.

'So Mulder - what do you want with me? What extremely important, world stopping event, that couldn't wait until the morning did you call me here to experience?' she finished finally - her eyes landing on the pair of brown packages that he held in his broad, tanned hands.

Slightly dumbstruck, Mulder seized the opportunity to sit down and headed for his chair but was cut short when Scully swiftly manoeuvred herself back into the seat. She sat, training her eyes over his hands and then looking up at him expectantly, she inclined her head for him to start talking.

Well I came across these photos via a.um. friend." He slid some slide pictures out of one the packets and into the dust-filled projector. I thought we could possibly -,' he flicked a switch and brought the machine whirring to life, - investigate these murders.'

Mulder hit a small green button and a picture appeared. It was a young female with long fire red hair. She was looking quite peaceful and serene - apart from the fact that she had a large hunting knife protruding from the left side of her chest cavity - she was obviously dead. Scully looked up at Mulder and raised an eyebrow, 'Well Mulder what a case we have!' She clapped her hands in mock delight, I'm so glad we are thought so highly of! I do wonder what killed this young man? - Was it a corporeal body? Or perhaps it was your Mexican goat sucker again? Maybe even a vampire!'

Mulder sighed, sarcasm - just what he needed.

Mulder pressed a button and the next picture slid into focus, 'well Agent Scully don't be fooled by what you see because as you know - what you see isn't always what you get.' The next picture was a close up of the poor woman's neck; there were two small puncture wounds surrounded by congealed blood, on the side. Scully folded her arms and gazed at Mulder in amazement as if he had just announced to the room that he was about to marry A.D. Skinner. 'I was right? Oh Mulder -vampires again?...' She sighed threateningly, Are you sure we should continue with this tremendously important investigation? I mean what if you overreact again,' she smirked at the tall, dark, handsome man in front of her.

'I mean honestly you rang me up because of this? Why couldn't it just wait until the morning!?' Mulder stared at his partner suspiciously, it was only 9pm - he had woken her up as late as 3 in the morning to come down in the past. Why was she so much more annoyed this time? Hmmm ... he pondered the thought quietly for a minute or two as he watched Scully examining his other photos. Then he noticed that she was wearing more make-up than usual, her hair was also lightly curled up into bouncy little waves and what was that smell? Perfume? Hairspray? Perhaps a combination of the two?

Was it possible that the enigmatic Doctor Scully had been on a date? Mulder looked puzzled as he gazed with intent at his partner. For the second time that night he felt himself begin to smile.

At the same time as amusing him, it irked him how people always presumed that the two of them were married or dating when they went out on cases. But Scully on a date?! She hardly ever dated. He felt a strange upsurge of emotion that he wasn't familiar with - the only time he could recall ever feeling this way was when she had become involved with a mysterious man that they were investigating. Good thing it turned out that he was a raving psychopath with a talking' tattoo. Scully had long since realised she was being gazed at, 'WHAT?!' she snapped without looking up from the photographs.

'Nooooothing,' replied Mulder hurriedly, bowing his head and removing something from the other brown package. I brought you something' he said meekly, daring to steal a look back across the table at her. He held in his hand an ice cream - strawberry and chocolate flavour. He had figured that using the ice cream as a white flag would be his best option to win her back over and cheer her up, a broad, encouraging smile graces his lips, it's low fat.' Scully took it from him and smiled, giving a much calmer and composed reply, 'Thanks Mulder, I'm sorry I snapped at you.' Mulder battered his eyelids comically, sealing the deal, Scully laughed.

'Umm ... you weren't on a date were you Scully?' he said squirming faintly and removing his ice cream from its wrapper. He raised it up to his mouth and licked it naively, his eyes not breaking away from his partner. Her look hardened once more, 'So what if I was? Is it so hard for you to believe, Mulder, that I was on a date! I mean you're the one who chases after little green aliens all day!'

He was about to add that aliens were grey and not green, but he saw no point - it would just irritate her even more.

He turned and threw his cone into the trash can, 'look Scully I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings.' He really did mean what that. He and his partner had been through a lot, especially her - and most of it had been of Mulder's doing. He silently grabbed her small hand that wasn't holding her ice cream and clasped it inside his own gently.

Her face twisted prettily as she tried to hide her small smile and the feeling she got in her stomach as the soft flesh of his hand touched hers.

Mulder was admiring his partner silently until he felt her hand pull

away from his. He sighed internally and longed for her tiny hand back again.

In a satisfyingly strange way it made him feel safe - just the slightest of touches from her. The way she would check him over after a field op, or the way she had, in the past, tendered over him when he was ill, and sometimes even the casual bumping into one another - which unsurprisingly happens a lot in their cramped office. He sighed longingly.

How was he to know that Scully herself took pleasure in Mulder's touch? That her stomach also did a little back flip when they casually brushed past one another? She especially loved the way that he would tenderly place his hand on the small of her back and guide her through doors and such – it was the only real gentlemanly thing that he did.

Yet neither of the agents would ever be able to build up enough courage to confess their secret adoration for the other. Their fates were sealed; it seemed, to forever remain friends. They would kid themselves that it was for the sake of their careers, but deep down both Mulder and Scully feared that they might just bring an end to their potent friendship.

As this thought danced across Mulder's mind he reminded himself, as Skinner had many times before, that relationships between partners were frowned upon in the walls of the F.B.I building. Mulder wished and hoped that someday he might find the nerve to tell Scully how he felt.

He had lay awake at night many times, pondering if he really, truly did love his partner. Maybe he was just torn inside from the unsurmountable losses he had suffered in his puzzle of a life – perhaps he just wanted someone to love him or

maybe someone to love?. What if it was just a sisterly love – a few times in the past, only at certain moments though, he had felt guilty, as though he was replacing Samantha.

Either way he told himself that he had to be absolutely sure of everything before even contemplating how he would explain all this to Scully – he couldn't put her through all this if he wasn't even certain of his own feelings.

Suddenly Mulder felt a rush - like he had been doused in cold water, he was unceremoniously ripped back into a conspiracy filled reality. Scully had slapped him across the back of his head with a case folder, and it hurt.

Scully was staring at him yet again looking 'royally pissed' as she tapped her sharp black heels on the cold surface under her small feet.

'Explain to me Mulder - why you have all of a sudden lost any sense of focus or priority tonight? You look like a rabbit caught in headlights, have you been drinking diet coke again?'

He tilted his head to look at her stupidly. He wasn't over the initial shock of being hit by Scully. She had actually hit him this time?!

'Stop staring at me and pay attention please! You did call me down here Mulder.' She snapped in her low, serious voice. She raised a perfectly arced eyebrow.

'Probably made them perfect for her date', thought Mulder bitterly as he muttered something incoherently under his breath about hard paper.

Leaning back slightly in her chair Scully sighed in a drained manner, 'Mulder please. I'm very tired. I have been working all day in that freezing morgue for you, I have written up the stupid report on your so called "Ceasg" - which I think is completely ludicrous by the way.' She sighed again and added, 'I'm telling you it was a dolphin!' in a slight undertone. 'And now –' she continued, 'you have called me here late at night, away from my date! - So Mulder bottom line, and I don't mean to be rude, but I have done a lot of things for you today and to pay me back you've gone and ruined my lovely evening. I am going home. I will see you in the morning. Good night Mulder.' And with that she hopped gracefully off his chair and strode out the room without another word.

* * *

**Ruby Blue** By _Roisin Murphy_


End file.
